


[AMV] Diary of Jane

by HopesFeathers



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AMV, Arekan, Doujinshi, Embedded Video, Kanda x Allen, M/M, MMV, Manga, Song: Diary of Jane by Breaking Benajamin, Yaoi, Yullen, anime music video, doujinshi music video, manga music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopesFeathers/pseuds/HopesFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yullen Music Video set to the song: Diary of Jane by Breaking Benajamin.  This has footage from both the manga and doujinshi.  The editing style is like that of a MMV (manga music video), not a typical slideshow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[AMV] Diary of Jane




End file.
